This invention relates to face masks, and more particularly to face masks where the mask material is mini pleated, which when worn, structurally creates a breathing chamber in front of the wearer""s mouth.
Face masks are found in use as general use masks to protect the wearer from respiratory harm created by dust, dirt, pollen and work place generated particles. They are also found, as in surgical use, to protect against the transmission of bacteria both to and from the wearer.
Among these, there are presently masks which are constructed with horizontal pleats. These pleats being either back and forth folds or in combination with reverse folds in the filtering material. The pleating of these masks however is for the purpose of vertical increase adjustment, to fit on to the wearer""s face from being packaged flat for shipping and storing. These pleats are generally folds of more than xc2xd inch which are not of the character necessary to also structurally form a breathing chamber. Masks employing these pleats of the prior art, without additional supports built into the mask in front of the mouth, normally collapses upon the mouth of the wearer.
Other masks have been made with air spaces or chambers constructed in front of the mouth, employing a frame, structural webbing, ribs, seams, or other structural supports in order that the mask material does not collapse on the wearer""s mouth. These masks, which employ these additional supports are more complicated and expensive to fabricate and many are not at all attractive. Some masks even attach an appendage to form a chamber, but these too add complication to the construction of the mask.
The present invention is an improvement in face masks for covering the wearer""s mouth, nose or both. This mask utilizes materials and methods which, when mini pleated, structurally creates a breathing chamber in front of the mouth as well as providing for improved flexibility with facial jaw movement. Within the scope of this invention, the term xe2x80x9cfoldedxe2x80x9d is the same and interchangeable as xe2x80x9cpleatedxe2x80x9d. Pleating being defined as a form of folding. This mask is basically flat and compact in shape when manufactured, but because of its mini pleated structure forms a three dimensional breathing chamber when adorned without additional seams or ribs and maintains a chamber shape with facial movement. It is found that by employing mini pleated ribs, generally from {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 to ⅝xe2x80x3 but more particularly about xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 in the mask material, that a natural standing seam is formed down the center of the mask due to the convergence of these pleats, as it is folds across the wearers face, or is activated merely by stretching apart the top and bottom of the mask. A standing seam is herein defined as an upward or outward projection such as depicted in 4 of FIG. 1. Convergence is defined as the cross interaction between the pleated ribs or folds when the mask is actuated or worn as in FIGS. 6, 7, 8, 9. An example of this support convergence is a folded plate roof in building construction where the roof is supported by the interaction of the different planes of surfaces. A chamber is formed in front of the mouth due to the interaction of these ribs from both sides of the mask, creating a standing seam which is in effect a supporting seam in the front of the mask without the employment of the like as sewn seams, ribs, or supporting frames.
Mini pleats may be created by different methods, for example by stitch pleating (by sewing machine), heat set pleating, or other methods which may be employed in order obtain such a configuration, including folding. In the pleating arts, a generally {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 pleat is known as a #2 pleat ({fraction (2/32)}xe2x80x3) a generally {fraction (3/32)}xe2x80x3 pleat is known as a #3 pleat ({fraction (3/32)}xe2x80x3). The term generally is used in that when a xe2x80x9c#3xe2x80x9d pleat is set on say a pleating machine, many factors determine the increase or decrease in the size of the resulting pleat. A #1 pleat ({fraction (1/32)}xe2x80x3) is generally considered the smallest pleat with pleats greater than 12xe2x80x3 known. A pleat in the area of xc2xexe2x80x3 would be considered a small pleat to a person in the pleating arts and a mini pleat would be considered among the smallest pleats from xc2xdxe2x80x3 down to the #1 or {fraction (1/32)}xe2x80x3 pleat or to the smallest pleat obtainable.
Different mask materials may be employed with differences in pleating size and technique used to suit the various individual materials, laminations or combinations of materials. For instance, polyester is one material which is not only readily adaptable to heat set pleating, but maintains the set pleat very well. Synthetics like polyester or nylon either woven or non woven may be used as well as natural fibers such as cotton, silk or tissue. There is also a form of pleating called xe2x80x9ccrystalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caccordionxe2x80x9d pleating where instead of each pleat being folded and lying flat against the previous pleat, such as in a xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csidexe2x80x9d pleat as in FIG. 4. the pleat stands up, or is xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d like an accordion fold as in FIG. 3. A mask employing this type of mini pleats would be excellent for creating the present invention. There are also xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d pleats which reverse-at every other pleat and combination pleats which employ different types of pleats in different combinations. These or additional forms of pleats, may be used in the present invention.
Masks configured with mini pleats could be employed in permanent all purpose dust, allergy and work masks, as well as medical type disposables or non-disposables. Permanent type polyester masks would be capable of withstanding general washing for general use, as well as chemical antibacterial rinse for medical use. Although the common type of mask for medical use are the disposables, permanent types could very well be used in field situations. Mini pleated masks of non woven synthetic melt blown fiber or paper type natural fiber could be used for disposable medical type masks.
The present invention, in creating this chamber in front of the mouth, prevents the mask material from collapsing on the mouth as in present pleated masks. It is, thus, easier to breathe and more pleasant to use the mask. Another benefit of this invention is that the chamber is formed without employing supporting framework or additional seaming and, as such, is simpler and more economical to manufacturer as well as eliminating unsightly ribs and seams. Another benefit of mini pleating is that a wider surface area of the filter material away from the mouth creates increased surface area in the chamber, increasing air flow through the material, as well as a reservoir space inside the mask for easier breathing and higher possible respiration air flow rates. The mini pleating itself also increases surface area of the filter material so also increases air flow through the filter.
The mini pleat mask easily expands and contracts, like an accordion, with the wearer""s facial movement, better than masks presently in use. Pleated face masks presently in use employ pleats in order to expand to fit the wearers face but does little to flex with the facial movement and sits flat against the face of the wearer.
The present invention can be employed in the many types of masks currently in use. It can be employed in surgical non woven disposables as well as woven all purpose permanent dust and allergy masks. Because this invention not only results in a better utilitarian product and a more attractive mask, it could be more widely accepted. The present invention would also be beneficial for industrial and construction use, where there is a high concentration of dust, for example in sanding joint compound material in gypsum wall board work. A mini pleated woven polyester mask would also decrease the amount of expired moisture build up, dampness, and sweating. This mini pleated mask is more comfortable to wear than the rigid shell masks presently in use and easier to breathe through. The main object of this invention is an improvement in face masks which are simpler in form, construction and manufacture yet is more utilitarian, esthetic, flexible and easier to breathe through.